My love story
by kazusa kirihika
Summary: 'Siapa yang tidak cemburu jika orang yang kamu sukai lebih memilih orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan dibandingkan dirimu yang mengenalnya bertahun-tahun'


**MY LOVE STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH-Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki slight IchiHime**

**Warning: AU, OOC, One side love**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia POV**

Patah hati? Kecewa? Ya… Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku hanya terdiam di kamarku sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela kamarku dan sesekali melirik kearah _handphone_ku. Hatiku terasa sakit lagi karena mengingat obrolanku dengan'nya' melalui jejaring sosial.

"Ichigo…" Gumamku pelan memanggil namanya. Sakit… Hanya mengingat namanya saja dadaku sangat sakit begini. Ingin rasanya menangis, tetapi air mataku tidak bisa keluar setetespun.

Ichigo… Dialah orang yang membuatku patah hati seperti ini. Aku yang biasanya keras dan kuat ternyata bisa seperti ini hanya gara-gara cinta. Walaupun sebetulnya ini sama sekali bukan salahnya karena dia tidak tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya.

Sebetulnya ini salahku.

Salahku yang tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanku padanya.

Salahku yang terlalu gengsi hanya untuk mengatakan 'suka' padanya.

Salahku yang tidak pernah menggubris dan selalu berusaha menutupi perasaanku padanya.

Dan salahku juga hingga akhirnya dia berpaling…

Ichigo. Dia sahabatku sahabatku sejak SMP. Walaupun SMA kami berbeda, kami masih sering berhubungan meski hanya melalui telepon atau jejaring sosial. Dan tanpa kusadari dia sudah mengisi tempat yang istimewa di hatiku. Namun semakin lama dia semakin menjauh terutama semenjak dia mengenal seseorang.

Orihime.

Ya… Semenjak bertemu dengan Orihime, dia semakin menjauh. Orihime adalah guru praktik yang kebetulan mengajar di SMA tempat Ichigo. Dia cantik, lembut, dan baik, itulah yang Ichigo katakan padaku. Semenjak itu pula dia menjadi semakin dekat dengan Ichigo. Dan Ichigo sering menceritakan padaku tentang Orihime. Dan aku tahu…

Ichigo menyukai Orihime.

Tidak peduli dengan perbedaan usia mereka yang cukup jauh. Ichigo 17 tahun, dan Orihime 21 tahun.

Tidak… Aku juga tidak menyalahkan Orihime. Karena pertemuan mereka itu takdir. Dan takdir tidak bisa diubah.

Aah… Rasanya ingin kembali ke masa lalu dimana Ichigo masih sangat sering menghubungiku. Entah dengan telepon atau pesan singkat. Aku rindu dengan SMS-SMS konyolnya ataupun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabarku. Aku rindu dengan perhatiannya padaku. Karena sekarang itu tidak pernah lagi dia lakukan. Hanya Orihime yang ada dipikirannya.

Cemburu? Ya. Aku cemburu. Siapa yang tidak cemburu jika orang yang disukainya menyukai orang lain. Dan dia lebih memilih orang 'itu' yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan dibandingkan dirimu yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya. Dirimu yang selalu setia mendengar keluh kesahnya dan dirimu yang selalu mendukungnya. Tapi sekali lagi, cinta tidak bisa disalahkan. Karena perasaan itu tumbuh secara alami dan kamu tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kamu akan jatuh cinta.

'_Sudah relakan saja… Masih banyak pria yang lebih baik darinya_!' Aku ingat kata-kata sahabatku Momo.

Aku sudah berusaha mencari penggantinya. Tapi tetap saja sulit. Tetap hanya dia yang ada dihatiku. Sekalipun pria yang baru itu jauh lebih baik darinya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tidak ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh. Aku hanya menganggap pria-pria yang dekat denganku itu teman. Tidak lebih.

Tuhan juga sepertinya sedang mempermainkanku. Disaat aku mulai melupakan perasaanku pada Ichigo, tiba-tiba dia kembali. Namun disaat aku mulai berharap lagi, dia malah menjauh.

Dan yang membuatku lebih sakit lagi adalah karena kejadian tadi sore…

**-Flashback-**

'**Rukia…' **Sapa Ichigo melalui jejaring sosial.

'**Ya?' **Jawabku singkat. Namun sebetulnya aku sangat senang.

'**Boleh curhat?' **Tanyanya padaku.

'**Ya. Tentu saja. Sedang ada masalah?' **Tanyaku _to the point_.

'**Begitulah… Ini mengenai Orihime…' **Jawabnya. '_Nyut_' hatiku terasa sakit. Namun aku abaikan.

'**Eh, kenapa dengannya? :O' **Tanyaku lagi.

'**Dia marah padaku gara-gara aku telat menjemputnya! Saat aku sampai, dia malah bersama teman prianya dan aku tidak dianggap! Hhh… Sial!' **Curhatnya. Dan hatiku semakin sakit. Aku saja yang bertahun-tahun bersamanya tidak pernah dia antar ataupun jemput. Ternyata kau memang menyukainya ya Ichigo…

'_Tahan Rukia… Jangan terbawa emosimu! Ichigo sekarang membutuhkanmu untuk jadi teman curhatnya!' _Kataku pada diri sendiri.

'**Begitukah? Makanya **_**on time**_**! Perempuan paling tidak suka menunggu tau! Sudah minta maaf belum padanya?' **Balasku.

'**Kalau dia sudah sah menjadi milikku, baru aku akan minta maaf padanya!' **Kata Ichigo. Ukh… Rasanya aku ingin menghentikan percakapanku dengannya sekarang! Tapi aku tidak bisa…

'**Makanya, katakan perasaanmu padanya! Nanti dia keburu diambil oleh yang lain loh!' **Kataku berusaha memberikan dukungan padanya.

'_Dasar bodoh_!' Makiku pada diriku sendiri.

'**Bagaimana caranya? Dia itu di gombalin saja susah! Terlalu 'jual mahal'! Sudah kuliah sih!' **Curhatnya lagi.

'**Lebih baik 'jual mahal' kan daripada 'diobral'? Katakan saja terus terang! Kadang ada perempuan yang lebih suka terus terang dibanding digombalin!' **Balasku lagi. Hhh… Rasanya seperti meminum racun untuk diri sendiri.

'**Iya…Mungkin begitu… Tadi dia mengirim pesan 'maaf' padaku… Tapi belum kubalas… Hehehe…' **Kata Ichigo lagi.

'**Hhh… Balas sana pesannya! Kasihan tau!' **Perintahku padanya. Padahal sebetulnya aku ingin cepat-cepat menghentikan obrolanku dengannya.

'**Iya iyaaa… Terima kasih ya Rukia! Aku akan mencoba saranmu! Doakan aku agar sukses ya! :D' **Balasnya padaku. Hhh… Rasanya ingin berteriak.

'**Iya. Tentu saja! Semoga berhasil! ;)' **Balasku cepat. Dan dia menutup obrolan itu. Sementara aku terdiam lemas menatap akun jejaring sosialku.

'_Bodoh… Kau bodoh Rukia… Dasar munafik! Kau mendukung Ichigo untuk bersama orang yang ia sukai padahal kau juga suka padanya kan?! Kau juga menginginkannya untuk bersamamu kan?!_' Makiku dalam hati. Tidak mengeluarkan darah tapi dadaku sangat sakit…

**-Flashback end-**

Sekarang aku masih terdiam menatap langit yang mendung, dan hujanpun perlahan turun. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang… Senang karena Ichigo bahagia, atau sedih karena orang yang membuat Ichigo bahagia itu bukan aku?

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ku berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Setelah kubuka ternyata itu dari Momo. Tadi aku memang sempat menceritakan soal ini pada Momo.

'**Rukia-**_**chan**_**… Jika Tuhan memang menutup jalanmu dengan Ichigo-**_**kun**_**, maka percayalah, Tuhan sudah meyiapkan cinta dan pria yang tepat untukmu. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu Rukia-**_**chan**_**… Semangat ya… ;)' **Itulah isi pesan dari Momo.

Ya… Momo benar… Tidak ada gunanya aku terus meratapi patah hatiku ini. Aku harus berusaha untuk terus maju… Masa depanku masih panjang, aku tidak bisa begini terus.

'_Tuhan… Jika dia memang jodohku, maka dekatkanlah dia denganku, tapi jika bukan… Maka lapangkanlah hati ini untuk merelakannya… Berikanlah yang terbaik untukku….' _Doaku dalam hati.

Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku akan terus disisi Ichigo sebagai sahabatnya yang selalu mendukungnya dan ada jika ia butuhkan. Karena aku yakin Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik untukku.

**END**

**Author's note:**

**AAAH! Apa ini?! Gaje! *pundung*  
**

**Dan lagi bukannya update malah bikin fic baru! :ngumpet:**

**Ini sebenernya **_**based from true story**_**nya author… :') *mellow mode:on***

**Dan maaf, author sama sekali gak berniat mem**_**bash **_**Rukia atau siapapun disini… Tapi mau bagaimana lagi… tuntutan naskah(?)… x'O **

**Baiklah… mohon review, kritik, saran/masukkannya ya… **

**Terima Kasih buat semua yang sudah baca…**

**Sign,**

**Kazusa Kirihika.**


End file.
